Loud 10 x MLP: Halloween Edition
by Ninjamon1228
Summary: The Halloween Special of the Loud 10 x MLP crossover. Cover image by eagc7
1. Happy Halloween

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Well...happy 16 days until Halloween but its America I can say whatever I want dang it! Anyway, I've been wanting to do a Halloween special for a long time and know I'm finally doing it! So I hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

Halloween. The spookiest night of the year. A night of ghost and ghouls and other creatures that haunted the night hours. Hours were decorated with ghost, cobwebs, tombstones, witches, cauldrons, and of course the Halloween decoration of Halloween decorations, Jack-o-lanterns.

And one of the best things about Halloween was of course…

"FREE CANDY! WOOHOO!" An extremely excited, to say the least, Pinkie Pie yelled at the top of her lungs while carrying an extra-large pillowcase with her to keep all the sweet, sweet, candy she would get tonight. And of course, fitting the holiday, Pinkie was dressed up.

Pinkies costume consisted of a full body skintight jester suit with a black and red checker pattern and black diamonds on the red parts of her arm, body, and leg. She had white frill's around her wrist and a large white collar around her neck with white balls at the end of both sides. She also had a jester had with matched the pattern of the main outfit and the tips also had white balls attached to the end of each. Pinkie had even painted her pink face completely white and had a black mask around her eyes.

"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!" Pinkie constantly cheered as she walked through the streets of Cantorlot city. While she hasn't done any trick-or-treating so far, once she met up with all her friends, she would go on the triple-time. But for now, everyone agreed to meet up at the front of Sunset's apartment building.

"Pinkie! Wait for me!" Another female voice said. Pinkie stopped and smiled as she looked back to see none other then Wallflower Blush following behind her. Wallflower was of course wearing a costume as well. Wallflower's costume consisted of a strapless one-piece suit that looked like it was made of leaves. She had long elbow length gloves that looked like they were made of vines with leaves attached to them. She had light green tights with vine patterns on them and green high heels.

"Hehehe! Sorry Wallflower!" Pinkie apologized in a sweet tone as she skipped towards the green skinned girl who had to stop and catch her breathe. "I'm just super-duper-mega-MONDO-excited for today! Halloweens my favorite holiday! The spooky decoration! The free candy! Everyone in costume! The free candy! Everyone out smiling and laughing! And of course-"

"Let me guess." Wallflower said after she regained her breathe and crossed her arms and gave Pinkie a smirk. "The free candy?"

"YES!" Pinkie said as she bounced up and down in excitement and with a giant smile on her face that shouldn't have been physically possible. "A holiday where you get to dress up, go to peoples house, and get candy! How can you top that?! Spoiler alert, you can't!"

Wallflower giggled and walked next to Pinkie while holding her own pillowcase which was brown in color and had a daisy in the middle. "Well, I'm glad your excited. Honestly with how much sweets you eat I'm surprised your not just made of sugar."

Pinkie giggled hyperly in response before grabbing Wallflowers wrist, making the girls cheeks go from green to pink, as Pinkie said. "Now come one slowpoke! Sunset's is just block away! Let's go!" Wallflower whelped as suddenly Pinkie dragged her away to the apartment building.

Thanks to Pinkie's surprising speed, they were able to get there in only 4 minutes. However, the sudden trip did make Wallflower a little dizzy and caused her to wobble around a little. "Oooooo!" Pinkie said as she pointed forward. "Looks like we're not the first ones to make it!"

Once Wallflower got her bearings and could see straight again, she looked forward to see Rainbow Dash in front of them and looking at them impatiently while rapidly tapping her foot against the ground.

"Took you two long enough!" Rainbow Dash said in an irritated tone. Rainbow Dash's costume consisted of a blue skintight suit that was sleeveless and had a beige vertical oval on the front of it. She had red shoes with white straps and gold buckles and white gloves on. She had a headband on with point ears that were blue on the outside and beige on the inside and her hair was done into five quills that went downward at the ends.

"Heh, sorry about that." Wallflower apologized to the blue skinned girl. "Pinkie just had to stop whenever she saw a decoration, she liked…which was nearly all of them."

"Sorry I can't help it." Pinkie said while sticking her tongue out cutely. "I just love looking at all the spooky stuff!"

"Yeah, should've figured as much." Rainbow Dash said with an eyeroll, but still smiled. She could never stay mad at Pinkie for long. Especially today.

Just then Wallflower looked around and failed to find a certain someone and looked at Rainbow Dash with a raised brow. "Hey, wasn't Fluttershy supposed to be with you?" The green skinned girl asked as she knew Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy planned on meeting up with everyone together.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened a bit as she looked behind her and, sure enough, saw a lack of a yellow skinned shy girl. Rainbow Dash sighed in annoyance as she called out. "Fluttershy! Come on! You said you would hang out with all us this Halloween!"

The three of them then heard a whimper and looked to the source and saw some pinky hair sticking out from behind the bush in front of the apartment building. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and walked up to the bush and reached her arm inside.

A high-pitched squeak was heard as Wallflower and Pinkie looked to see Rainbow Dash pulling Fluttershy out of the bush with the yellow skinned girl offering no resistance as she simply whimpered. Fluttershy's costume consisted of a red dress with a white strip at the bottom. She had red boots with a single white strip going across it vertically, gold bracelets on her wrist, white gloves. Her pink hair was done in a long bob cut and she had three hair spikes sticking up from the front of her head.

Fluttershy whimpered as she clung to Rainbow Dash's leg with Rainbow Dash groaning in response and looking down at Fluttershy. "Come on Shy, you said you were gonna spend Halloween with us this year!"

"I-I-I-I kn-know I-I s-said t-t-that b-but I'm n-not so s-s-sure a-a-anymore." Fluttershy stuttered as she refused to let go of Rainbow Dash's leg.

"Aw come on Fluttershy! You should be excited!" Pinkie Pie said as she looked to Fluttershy with her usual giant Pinkie smile. "How can you not love Halloween! The decoration! The costumes! And how could forget-"

"The candy?" Wallflower and Rainbow Dash in unison as they smirked at Pinkie Pie.

"YES!" Pinkie Pie cheered while waving her pillowcase around. "What's not to love about this holiday!"

"All the spooky monsters. The ghost and spirits. Everyone scarring each other. Horror movies, masked murder's and blood." Fluttershy listed out as she looked to Pinkie and Wallflower with a series expression.

"Wow…way to be a downer." Wallflower said with a deadpanned expression and tone.

"Fluttershy, come on, you're just focusing on the bad stuff." Rainbow Dash pointed out. While she was a fan of horror movies and most of the stuff Fluttershy listed as bad, she was putting things in the yellow girl's perspective. "But you gotta learn to forget about the bad stuff and focus on the good. Like candy, seeing people in cute, funny, and cool costumes…spending the entire night with your friends."

Fluttershy held onto Rainbow's leg tighter and hummed a bit. "I…do like those things…"

"See! There ya go!" Rainbow Dash said enthusiastically. The blue skinned girl then grabbed Fluttershy's arm and pulled the shy girl up to her feet and wrapped her arm around Fluttershy's shoulder and pulled her close. "Don't worry. I'll be with ya the whole time. I promise nothing bad will happen."

Fluttershy quietly grumbled a bit as her cheeks brightened up and leaned into Rainbow. "…Ok." Fluttershy quietly relented and decided to go with it. Maybe with Rainbow by her side the whole time…this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe even fun! But then Fluttershy moved her mouth over to Rainbow ear and whispered into the blue skinned girls' ear and said. "But you're making up for it tonight though."

Rainbow froze as her cheeks slowly turned bright red in response. Pinkie Pie and Wallflower rose an eyebrow as they watched his happen but simply shrugged and looked to each other with a smile. They were just glad Fluttershy was going with them tonight.

"Oh! We're her darlings!"

"Sorry y'all! We got a little held up!"

The four of them looked behind them and smiled as they saw two more members of their friend group approached them. It was none other then Rarity and Applejack running up to them and both in costume of course.

Rarity's costume was a big and poufy yellow ball gown with yellow high heels that could hardly be seen and yellow sparkly gloves that went past her elbows. She had pink lipstick on, and her hair was done in a ponytail.

Applejack's costume had her wearing a lion's mane around her head and a head band with horns on them. She wore a blue suit with gold highlights, a white undershirt, and black suit pants with a single gold stripe on each pant leg. She had a blue ribbon in her hair and wore brown furry gloves with claws on them.

"Oooo! Nice costumes!" Pinkie Pie complimented as Rarity and Applejack approached the four of them with pillowcases in their hands as well.

"Thanks, it was all Applejacks idea." Rarity said as she gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"It honestly suits you guys." Wallflower said as she looked at Rarity and Applejack next to each other and gave them a thumbs up. "Really sweet and cute!"

"Aw shucks." Applejack said sheepishly with pink cheeks and she scratched the back of her head. "Ah I was just trying to think of a nice costume paring like y'all are going and we were watching the movie together and it just popped in mah head."

"Well it was a very good idea darling." Rarity said as she put her head on AJ's shoulder lovingly. "And it was so much fun making our costumes."

"Ok, then we skip all the lovey dovey stuff tonight." Rainbow Dash said with an annoyed expression. But just then Rainbow squeaked as she felt a pinch on her rear and moved her eyes over to Fluttershy who was smiling way to innocently at her. Rainbow's face went from blue to red as she stuttered out. "A-A-Anyway, w-where the heck are Lincoln and Wendy?"

"We're over here~"

Everyone looked and saw the mentions couple crossing the street to them with Lincoln having a small smirk on his face and Wendy have her usual positive expression and smile while waving to the 6 of them.

Lincoln's costume consisted off a white Greek robe with a brown belt with a golden buckle and had red and gold hems with vine-like patterns and is fastened on the shoulder by a single gold fibula with a red stone embedded in it, along with a loose scarf. He had a brown and gold metal bracer on his right wrist, a gold bracelet on his upper left arm, and another gold ring on his right thigh. Lincoln also had brown sandals, decorated with crossing beige bands and fuzzy white trims. And on his hand was gold laurel crown and on his back were a pair of white angle wings strapped onto the robe.

Wendy's costume was also Greek styled with a white dress with a chiton-like cloth over it held by a golden necklace that acts like a fibula/brooch, heart-like patterns and a red trim at the top, golden vambraces, sandal-like heels with a tall one on her left leg and a long white sock, numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it, along with a split to her thigh on the right side held by a red fibula. She also had a gold laurel crown, a red fibula, a vine-like patterns on the hems of her dress, brown-colored, sandal-like footwear, and the various gold accessories. Strapped to her left arm was a mirror-like shield and she also held her pillowcase in her left hand because taking up Wendy's right hand was a gold staff with a blue handle.

"Woah! You two look fabulous!" Rarity compliment as she just adored the Greek theme the two of them shared.

"Thanks. Sorry it took us so long to get here. The wings were a little hard to get on." Lincoln admitted sheepishly as it took about 15 minutes for him and Wendy to properly put his angel wings on.

"Huh, I figured you would have gonna as one of your aliens." Rainbow Dash said while pointing to the Ultimatrix on Lincoln's left wrist.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Wendy said with a pout as she put her hands to her hips. But Wendy quickly went back to smiling as she twirled around. "Besides! Look at us! I'm a Goddess!"

"Was there a time where you weren't?" Lincoln said with a flirty tone as he looked up at Wendy and gave his girlfriend a loving smirk and wink.

"Aaaaw." A majority of the girls watching them said.

Wendy looked down at Lincoln with her own smirk and laughed a tiny bit. "Smooth one Romeo." Wendy said as she knelt down and gave Lincoln a kiss on the nose. "That just earned you some extra points for tonight."

"Yes." Lincoln quietly said in victory with a pumped-up fist.

"Well anyway…" Wallflower said as everyone looked to her. "Now all we have to do is wait for Sunset Shimmer and Twilight."

"What's taking them so long!?" Pinkie shouted immediately after Wallflower as she looked at the door that led inside of Sunset's apartment building. "I wanna get to Trick-or-Treating already!"

"Woah! Slow your rolls Pinkie." Applejack said as she put a hand to the pink girl's shoulder. "Being impatient is Rainbow Dash's thing."

"Hey!" Rainbow yelled in response while making a pouty face at Applejack which just served to make everyone laughed.

"They are taking a while." Fluttershy said as she twirled her hair around with a finger. "I hope they're ok."

"I'm sure they're fine Fluttershy." Lincoln reassured the yellow skinned girl. "They're probably just finishing up on their costumes."

As if on cue, suddenly the door to the apartment building opened up. Fluttershy squeaked with fright and hid behind Rainbow as they all looked to the door and saw the outline of a figured right inside. And then…

?:

_That's right I've heard the story over and over again!_

Suddenly everyone watched as the figured started back flipping towards them allowing them to see who it was. It was Sunset Shimmer herself in her Halloween costume. Sunset's costumed consisted of a dark magenta top with puffy pointed hot pink sleeves, puffy magenta shorts, hot pink wrist-length gloves, white stockings and a pair of magenta knee-high pointy boots. Her hair was done into two spiky pigtails and she had make-up on her face with three black streaks underneath her eyes that go down all the way to the bottom of her face. Strapped to her back was a plastic scythe with a magenta handle with a very dark magenta pole with a dark pink magenta gem on the pink of the staff and the actual scythe part being a bright pink. And to finish up Sunset's costume was a fake gemstone that was like a sticker on one-side attached to the center of her chest and was in the shape of a heart turned upside down.

Everyone watched as Sunset flipped to them and stopped once she was facing right in front of them and kept sing.

Sunset Shimmer:

_Gee its swell to finally meet her other friends!_

_That's right I've heard the story don't really like how it ends!_

_Gee its swell to finally meet her other friends!_

Just then Sunset dance up to Rarity and took the white skinned girls' hand and started spinning her around making Rarity laugh.

Sunset Shimmer:

_What did she say about me?_

_What did she say?_

Sunset then went up to Pinkie Pie and started shaking her around making the Pie girl giggle.

Sunset Shimmer:

_What did you do without me?_

_What did you do?_

Sunset was now in front of Wendy and started messing with her silver hair which made Wendy pout a little bit, but she didn't do anything to stop Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer:

_Did you play games without me?_

_What did you play?_

Sunset then started to walk up to Wallflower, who was smiling through Sunset's whole song, and pointed both her fingers at the green skinned girl.

Sunset Shimmer:

_Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about you!_

_Oh! That's right I've heard the story over and over again!_

_Gee its swell to finally meet her oooootheeeeer friends!_

After Sunset was done with that verse everyone put Rainbow Dash started clapping as Fluttershy said. "Sunset that was wonderful!"

"Way to nail the song!" Applejack complimented.

However, Rainbow Dash simply looked at Sunset with a confused expression and asked while pointing to her. "Uuuum, I don't get it. Whose Sunset dressed as?"

Everybody but Sunset gasped in response as they all turned to Rainbow. "Wait, do you mean you've _never _watched that show before?" Lincoln asked with disbelief. "Blasphemy!"

"Well, I know what we're gonna do tomorrow young lady." Fluttershy told the blue skinned girl while putting her hands to her hips.

"Uuuuh…" Rainbow Dash tried to think of something to say but was cut off as Sunset used what Rainbow said to her advantage as she smirked at the athlete and started walking up to her.

Sunset Shimmer:

_Who am I? Who am I?! _

_What are you even saying?!_

_I'm the loser of the game you…didn't know you were playing!_

They then watched as Sunset unstrapped the scythe from her back and twirled it around expertly before putting her thumb on a pink button on the handle.

Sunset Shimmer:

_Let's play another game!_

_This time I get to win!_

_Lives on the line!_

_Winner takes all!_

_Ready or not, let's begin!_

They all then watched and 'Oooo'ed' as Sunset pressed the button making the top part of the scythed start to glow in the dark and was now a bright glowing pink. They then watched Sunset did some fancy twirling tricks with the scythe and kept singing.

Sunset Shimmer:

_Oh! That's right I've heard the story over and over again!_

_Gee it's swell to finally beat her other friend!_

_Oh! That's right I've heard the story don't really like how it ends!_

_Gee it's swell to finally beat her other…_

_Other…_

_Oooooootheeeeeer frieeeeeeeends!_

Sunset then finished off by twirling her scythe into the air and doing the splits. After a few seconds, the scythe came back down with Sunset catching it and then looking to her friends with a smile and saying. "Ta-da!"

Her response was everyone clapping and cheering as Sunset stood back up and turned off the glowing feature of the scythe and strapping it on her back again. "Darling that was amazing!"

"Hehe…thanks?" Sunset said with her cheeks turning pink.

"Sorry for taking long girls, she just couldn't resist."

Everyone looked to the apartment entrance again and saw Twilight Sparkle herself coming out of the building wearing her own costume. Twilight's costume consisted of a pink shirt that exposed her stomach that had a diamond shape in the very center of the shirt and light pink gloves that went all the way to her shoulders. Her hair was done with side buns and she wore a knee length pink skirt with pink shorts underneath and light magenta stockings that stopped just a little below her shorts as well as pink flats and over the Alicorn turned humans naval was a sticker gem similar to Sunset's, only Twilight had an oval shaped gem that resembled a pink pearl. And finishing off Twilight outfit was a pink eye patch over her left eye with black make-up over the left side of her face, even going over her eyepatch, that resembled cracks over the left side of her face.

"It took us a bit to get out costumes just right and Sunset couldn't help but sing that." Twilight said with a giggle as she walked over to her girlfriend. Twilight was more than happy to spend this holiday with Sunset. Well, she was more than happy to go through the mirror to see Sunset whenever but still. And it amazed her how similar and different this Halloween was to her worlds Nightmare Night.

"Hey, it's a good song." Sunset sheepishly said as Twilight giggled and gave Sunset a kiss on the cheek.

"No arguments here." Lincoln agreed as he could never get tired of that song.

"Alright ladies! And Lincoln." Pinkie said with a giggle and getting a attention on her.

"Hey!"

"So, here's the plan!" Pinkie continued, ignoring Lincoln, as she and the entire group huddled up and let Pinkie discuss the plan. "We split up in groups of 2 to hit as much houses and get as much candy as possible! When we're done we meet at my house for trading with each other, and then we head to CHS for the big Halloween party!"

"Right!" The group all agreed at once.

"Alright, so I'm with Pinkie." Wallflower said as Pinkie smiled widely and nodded her head rapidly. "Rainbow Dash is with Fluttershy, Sunset is with Twilight, Rarity and Applejack are with each other of course, and Lincoln with Wendy."

"Sounds good to me!" Wendy agreed with her usual positive smile.

"Alright everyone, Trick-or-Treating on 3!" Rainbow Dash said as everyone gave her smirks. "1, 2, 3-

"TRICK-OR-TREATING!"

Everyone laughed after they all cheered that as Rarity said. "Well Darlings, we'll see you at Pinkies house!" They then watched as Rarity and Applejack took each other's hand and started walking away.

"Come on Wallflower! The candy awaits!" Pinkie said as she grabbed Wallflowers arm and started dragging her away for a night of Trick-or-Treating.

"Woah!" Wallflower gasped as she was whisked away by Pinkie.

"Come on Shy, you can hold onto my hand the whole time if that makes you for comfortable." Rainbow Dash said as she offered her hand to the shy girl. But instead she got Fluttershy clinging to her entire arm. "Hehe…a-alright let's go."

"Geez, Fluttershy's almost as bad as my dad." Lincoln commented as Fluttershy seem to have a fear of Halloween that could rival his own fathers fear of it.

"Come on Lincoln! We're burning moonlight!" Wendy said as she rose her staff up and started walking away.

"Hehe, coming babe!" Lincoln said as he followed his girlfriend.

"Well, guess its just as." Sunset said while giving Twilight a loving look and holding her hand out. "Shall we my lady?"

Twilight put on a flattered pose as she gave Sunset a smirk. "My, how polite." Twilight said as both her and Sunset giggled as Twilight took Sunset's hand. "I'd love to go Trick-or-Treating with my lovely Sunset Shimmer."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Sunset said before giving Twilight a loving kiss on the lips. The two stayed like that for a minute before separated and started walking away together hand in hand and more then ready to hit every house they came across for candy.

The Halloween night was only beginning.

* * *

**_And there it is! This is probably gonna be 3 parts including this one so there's gonna be 2 more chapters for this and I'm excited for them. I'm curious to see if anyone can guess who everyone's dressed as. Granted they're probably super obvious, especially Sunset, but hey I'm still curious to see who guesses them all first. So I hope you guys have a spoopy day and stay tuned for the next to parts of the Halloween special._**


	2. Adventures in Trick-or-Treating

**_Here's part 2 everyone! One more part to go! Not gonna keep you waiting so I hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

_Ding-dong!_

"Trick-or-Treat!" A group of little kids cheered in front of a house. But the group wasn't just of kids. In the back was a wildly smiling Pinkie Pie who most likely yelled Trick-or-Treat the loudest out of everyone. Pinkie's pillowcase was already half full as the pink girl was determined to hit as many houses as she can as fast as she can.

"Trick…or…treat…" An out of breath voice said as trailing right behind Pinkie was Wallflower Blush who also had a half full sack since she hit just as many houses as Pinkie. And it showed that Wallflower needed to work on her stamina a little more as she was having trouble keeping up with the cotton-candy haired girls' energy and speed.

Just then door opened showing Mrs. Cake dressed in a red hood and holding a picnic basket full of candy. "Oh, what scary costumes!" Mrs Cake said with a sweet smile as she reached into the basket and pulled out some candy. "Her dearies, happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween!" The kids said in response as Mrs Cake tossed 3 pieces of candy into each of their bags.

Once the kids were gone Pinkie walked up to Mrs. Cake and held out her sake as the blue skinned woman gave Pinkie a smile. "Ah, Pinkie, I was wondering when you'd show up." Mrs. Cake said as she tossed some candy into Pinkie's bag.

"Sorry Mrs. Cake. I was just busy trying to hit every house in town!" Pinkie Pie said as she looked at the recently acquired candy and licked her lips. "Come to mama!"

"Oh, don't worry dearie, I'm well aware of your Halloween traditions." Mrs. Cake reassured the pink skinned girl as she was more then aware of what Pinkie did every Halloween. Just then Mrs. Cake looked behind Pinkie and saw Wallflower regaining her breath. "Oh, hello there Wallflower. Its good to see you tonight."

"Good to see…you to…Mrs. Cake." Wallflower said in between breath's before she stood up and held her bag out. "I like your costume."

Mrs. Cake giggled as she put some candy into Wallflowers pillowcase. "Thank you dearie, your costume is lovely to." Mrs. Cake complimented making Wallflower's cheeks turn pink and for the green skinned girl to smile. "I take it your having a hard time keeping up with Pinkie?"

"Yes." Wallflower sighed as she slumped a little. "I don't know how one person can have that much energy."

"Its because I eat so much sweets!" Pinkie said as she started bouncing up and down. "I eat plenty of sugar and sweets so that I'm always energized and ready to throw a party or hang out with my friends at any opportunity day or night and I never gain weight because of how much I move around!"

"Or its just Pinkie Pie doing Pinkie Pie things." Wallflower joked with a smirked as she crossed her arms. But just then Pinkie bounced right in front of her and smooshed Wallflowers cheeks together and started squishing them a little making Wallflower giggle.

"And what about you young lady." Pinkie said with a playful tone.

"Hehehehe! Pinkie shtop!" Wallflower managed to say through her cheeks being smushed together.

"But your face is so squishy~" Pinkie said as she kept doing what she was doing to Wallflower making the green skinned girl laugh even more.

Mrs. Cake giggled a bit at the scene before speaking up again. "Well you two have fun tonight. I gotta be on the look out for more Trick-or-Treators. Happy Halloween girls."

"Happy Halloween Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie and Wallflower said in unison.

Pinkie then grabbed Wallflowers arm and started running with the girl in tow. "Now come on! We got plenty more houses to hit!"

"Ok! Let me go Pinkie!" Wallflower said as both Pinkie's grip and dragging was starting to hurt her arm.

"Oopsie Doopsie! Sorry!" Pinkie said as she came to a sudden stop making Wallflower stagger forward before getting her bearings back.

"Geez Pinkie." Wallflower said as she smiled at the pink skinned girl. "Its only been an hour and our bags are already halfway full. How do you expect us to hit every house when our bags are gonna fill up before that?"

"Already thought of that!" Pinkie Pie said confidently as she reached into her hair and pulled out three more pillowcases. "I have my back-up pillowcase, my back up-back-up pillowcase, and of course my back-up-back-up-back-up pillowcase." Wallflower then watched as Pinkie pulled even more pillowcases out of her hair and handed them to her with all of them have some sort of flora pattern. "I even brought some for you!"

Wallflower took the pillowcases and started laughing which in turn caused Pinkie to start laughing. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised huh?" Wallflower said while laughing heartily. "You're prepared for everything aren't you?"

"Anything that involves candy and sweets!" Pinkie said as she quickly reached inside her hair again and pulled out a sticker of a candy corn. "Boop!" Pinkie then stuck the sticker onto Wallflowers cheek. "Now your even sweeter!"

Wallflower's cheeks heated up a bit as a small smile came to her face as the green skinned girl rubbed the sticker on her cheek. "Hehe…thanks Pinkie." Wallflower said in a quiet but sweet tone.

Pinkie stuck tongue out cutely in response before an excited expression came to her face. "Now come on, let's go get some candy!" Pinkie Pie cheered with a giant toothy smile.

"Sounds great!" Wallflower said in response as the two best friends skipped off together to hit even more houses.

* * *

"Thanks for taking us Trick-or-Treating Rarity and Applejack!" Sweetie Belle said as she, Applebloom, and Scootaloo were currently being watched over by Rarity and Applejack as they all went Trick-or-Treating together. The Crusaders were going with a group costume as well with all of them dressed similarly with a and elf-like cap with a yellow strip on it, a tunic, brown boots and having a plastic sword and shield. The difference being Scootaloo's costume was red, Sweetie Belle's was blue, and Appleblooms was green.

"You're quite welcome darlings." Rarity said as she and Applejack walked hand in hand behind the Crusaders.

"Ah still don't get why Granny Smith said we needed a chaperone tonight." Applebloom grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah! We're old enough to take care of ourselves for one night." Scootaloo said confidently as she rose her sword up in the air.

"Now, now, the night hours are always a dangerous time." Applejack told them with her protective nature kicking in from watching her and her little sisters' friends. "Especially tonight. Afterall, Halloween is when the dead can roam free and spirits haunt the world." Applejack said in a spooky tone that made her girlfriend giggle and the Crusaders roll their eyes.

"Pfft, please sis, all that is just spooky myths." Applebloom said as she rose her head confidently, seeing no reason to be scared over things that aren't really.

"Yeah, the only ghost we'll see tonight are people to lazy to make an actual costume and just threw a sheet over their head." Scootaloo said as she remembered last year when there was a whole group of kids who did that…and for some reason one of them kept getting rocks from people.

"Yeah! We're not afraid of anything!" Sweetie Belle said as she and her fellow Crusaders grouped together and rose their swords up high in perfect sync.

"Not scared of anything you say?" Rarity said with a raised brow as she put a finger to her chin. "Then I suppose you would be able to…no, nevermind. That's just silly."

"What is?" Sweetie Belle asked as she and her fellow Crusaders started hard at Rarity and Applejack.

"Ah don't know Rarity." Applejack said with a smirk as she looked at the Crusaders. "I don't think they could handle _that."_

"Can't handle _what_?" Applebloom said as she took a step closer to her older sister.

"I know I myself was terrified when I was there age." Rarity responded to Applejack and didn't seem to acknowledge what the Crusaders were saying. "I just don't think they can handle it."

"We can handle anything!" Scootaloo said as she stomped her foot on the ground. "Just tell us already!"

"Are you _sure_?" Applejack and Rarity asked in unison while giving the Crusaders a challenging look and smirk.

"Yes!" The Crusaders yelled in unison.

Applejack and rarity looked to each other and nodded before Applejack told her sister and friends. "Follow us." The farm girl ordered as the three Crusaders followed AJ and Rarity.

After a 15-minute walk, Rarity, Applejack, and the Crusaders found themselves in front of a metal fence that was wide open. The gate was pitch black in color and the tops had pointy ends that looked like they could pierce through stone.

A gust of winds blew through the gates causing a shiver to go through the CMC as they looked where the open gate yelled and froze. They saw a forest inside covered with leafless trees with most being old and jagged looking which made them look even creepier than they already were. The forest seemed pitch black despite the light of the moon shining down on it.

"Wh-Whats t-this place?" Applebloom asked with a fearful stutter.

"This…" Applejack began saying as she walked in front of the gate and turned on the flashlight on her phone and pointed it at her face from below. "_The forest of the Moon!"_

"F-F-F-F-Forest of the M-M-M-Moon." Sweetie Belle repeated as she started shivering mostly in fright.

Rarity hummed and nodded her head as she walked next to Applejack and looked at all the Crusader's. "Legend says, that on Halloween night, the moon shines down completely over the forest and filling it with dark energy that takes the form of monsters, ghouls, and ghost that haunt the forest and looking for innocent people to scare and curse!"

"And that's not even the worst part." Applejack said hauntingly. "The leader of all these monsters and the creator of the dark energy stomps around the forest looking for Trick-or-Treaters to snatch up. And when she does, she takes them back to the moon with her and turns them into on of her monster followers. They call her…_The Nightmare Knight!"_

As if on cue suddenly lighting and thunder was seen in heard causing Applebloom and Sweetie Belle quickly let out a quick scream and held onto each other. However, Scootaloo remained confidently and crossed her arms and looked Applejack and Rarity with confidence. "Nightmare Knight? Please, you're just trying to scare us."

"Oh no darling, she's real." Rarity said in a feint serious tone that the CMC didn't seem to catch. "I saw her with my own eyes once."

"R-R-R-R-Really?" Sweetie Belle asked as she and Applebloom held onto each other tightly.

"Eeyup." Applejack confirmed, quoting her and Appleblooms big brother. "Ya see, its sort of a rite of passage for Wondercolts to walk through the forest on Halloween. Sort of a…test of bravery."

"Ha! That sounds perfect for us." Scootaloo said as she took a step closer to the gate leading into the forest. "Right girl?"

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle audibly gulped as they shook in fear. "T-T-T-T-Totally…" The two stuttered in unison.

Rarity and Applejack smirked to each other before shrugging and looking back to the Crusaders. "Well, if y'all say so." Applejack said casually.

"If you three want to go through so badly we won't stop you." Rarity told them as Scootaloo nodded her head confidently. "Its just a straight path away to the other side, we'll cut around and meet you girls there…if you can avoid the Nightmare Knight."

"Pfft, challenge accepted. Come on girls! Let's go!" Scootaloo said as she started marching into the forest.

Applebloom and Sweetie Bell gulped again before they hesitantly followed Scootaloo. "C-Coming…" The two girls fearfully said as they went into the forest.

Once the two girls were inside, Rarity and Applejack started wildly laughing and holding onto each other. "Hahahaha! Gotta admit Rarity, I wasn't expecting you to take a part of this."

"Hehehe, well even a lady such as I can't help but get a little mischievous on Halloween." Rarity said as she managed to stop laughing. "Besides, its time they get to experience what we did when we were their age."

"Darn right." Applejack agreed as she and Rarity started to head to the side of the forest by going around. "They're in for quite the fright!"

As the CMC were walking through the forest, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were currently shaking in complete fear as they were constantly looking around for monster while Scootaloo kept her eyes forward. The orange skinned girl looked back and saw how her friends were reacting and rolled her eyes. "Come on girls, stop being such scared cats."

"B-B-But what a-about Nightmare Knight?" Sweetie Belle asked as she looked to the left.

"Come on, that's obviously just something they made up to scare us." Scootaloo stated in a tone that made it seem it should be obvious. "Look, you can see the exit from her. Its just a straight path."

"A-Ah g-guess so." Applebloom said as they all started walking forward again.

However, Applebloom quickly stopped after only a few seconds as she felt breathing down her neck. "Sw-Sweetie B-Belle…could y-y-you p-please st-stop br-breathing do-down mah n-neck." The young farm girl stuttered in fear.

"I'm…not…" Sweetie Belle said…from right next to Applebloom. Not behind her.

"Uuugh, what are you two-" Scootaloo groaned as she turned around to face the two. But when she did, she completely froze when she saw what was behind them.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Applebloom asked in concern for her fellow Crusader. The only response was Scootaloo shakily pointing behind them. Applebloom and Sweetie Bell slowly turned around and paled when they saw a large werewolf before them and-

"_GROOOOOOOWL!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The Crusaders shrieked as they started running away as fast as possible towards the exit to the forest.

"QUICK! IT'S GAINING ON US!" Sweetie Belle yelled as she looked back and saw the werewolf running after them.

"ALMOST THERE!" Applebloom said as they quickly started the exit. But then-

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly, blocking their exit was a witch with a slime-green skin and a pointy nose with a wart on it holding a broom. The Crusader's froze and backed up from the witch as she cackled evilly. "Well, well, well, what do we have here. Three little Trick-or-Treaters. Just what I need for my next brew."

"AAAAAAH!" The girls screamed as they tried to run away. But soon they found the werewolf blocking the way they just came and growling at them.

"This way!" Scootaloo yelled as she grabbed Applebloom and Sweetie Bell and ran into the forest. The three of them kept running for a few minutes before retreating into a bush and tried their best to stand still.

"Just making stuff up huh?" Applebloom quoted harshly to Scootaloo.

"It's your fault were in this mess!" Sweetie Belle quietly yelled to the orange skinned girl.

"How did Rarity and Applejack make it through here?!" Scootaloo question, not responding to her fellow Crusaders. Just then Scootaloo peaked an eye through the bush and looked around for the witch and the werewolf. Once she saw no sign of them, she turned to her friends and said. "I think their gone."

"Think again!" Suddenly the Crusaders were pulled out of the bush and screamed when they saw the witch had a hold on Scootaloo and the werewolf had grabbed both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Please don't eat us!" Sweetie Belle begged from the werewolfs grasp.

"We're to young to die!" Applebloom yelled.

"Wh-What're you gonna do with us." Scootaloo asked in pure fear.

"That's for her to decide!" The Witch said as she pointed forward. The Crusaders all look and froze when they heard footsteps coming closer and the sound of clanking armor.

The girl's eyes completely widened as frightening figure came into the moonlight. It was a female knight wearing armor that was mostly midnight black all over. But her boots, gloves and chest area of her armor were a night blue color had her chest having a crescent moon mark on it. Finally her helmet was also night blue and had eye holes but due to the Crusader's position they couldn't see inside.

"N-N-NIGHTMARE KN-KNIGHT!" The Crusaders all screamed in unison as they looked up at the frightening knight.

"Children…tonight…I decided your fate." Nightmare Knight said in a wicked and intimidating voice. The Crusaders were to scared to respond and simply shut their eyes tightly as Nightmare Knight spoke once more. "I decide…"

…

"HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

…

"…Huh?" The Crusaders all said in unison as their fear turned into confusion as they opened their eyes and looked at the Knight. They then watched as Nightmare Knight reached for her helmet and took it off revealing herself to be-

"VICE-PRINCIPLE LUNA!" The Crusaders yelled as it turned out to be their school's vice-principle behind the helmet.

"Not just her." The witch said as she set Scootaloo down gently on her feet and reached for her face which turned out to be a mask and was shown to really be-

"Miss Cheerilee!" Applebloom yelled as their pink skinned teacher smiled and waved at the Crusaders.

"And also…" The werewolf said as he set down Applebloom and Sweetie Belle down and reached for his head which was also a mask and shown himself to be-

"Mr. Cranky Doodle!" Sweetie and Scootaloo said as the werewolf turned out to be the CHS math teacher.

"Those were some nice screams girls." Cheerilee said with a giggle.

"Really getting into the spirit of things." Cranky followed up with a smile, which was a rare sight on him.

"But, but, but, but…what's goin on?!" The Crusaders all yelled in unison.

"Well, you see, every Halloween me and some of the school facility get together and dress up and meet here in the forest to scare anyone that comes through." Luna explained as she gestured to the forest around them. "Its become quiet the tradition with us and we even get some of the older students to help out by bringing younger kids here."

"Wait, Applejack and Rarity were in on this!?" Applebloom yelled in surprised and a little bit of anger at her sister.

"They sure were!" Cheerliee confirmed with a laugh. "We asked them to bring you over here so we can scare the pants off of ya."

"And judging by your screams I say we were successful." Cranky Doodle said with a chuckle at the memory of the Crusader's screams.

Sweetie Belle let out a frustrated sigh as she said. "If it were any other day, I would say how cruel you all are."

"Buts its Halloween!" Luna cheered with delight. "And the whole point of this holiday is to scare the pants of everyone you meet!"

"Ha! I knew it the whole time." Scootaloo said with renewed confidence. Her fellow Crusaders gave her deadpanned looked when-

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

Scootaloo froze as she turned to Cranky Doodle who had his phone out and was playing a recording of Scootaloo's scream. "Ya sure about that kid?" Cranky said with a grin.

Scootaloo blushed in embarrassment as everyone around her laugh. "Well girls, as fun as this was, we gotta get ready for the next group of kids." Cheerilee said as she put her witch mask back on.

"Yeah, after that ah just wanna get back to Trick-or-Treating." Applebloom said as she finally started to calm down.

"Crank wolf, away!" Cranky Doodle said as he put the werewolf had back on and howled while running off into his normal position.

Everyone laughed as Vice-Principle Luna put her helmet back on and said. "Happy Halloween girls!"

"Happy Halloween!" The Crusaders all said as they proceeded to walk towards the exit of the forest.

* * *

"Fluttershy, come on! If we keep moving like this, we'll never fill up even half of our bags!" Rainbow Dash said as she moved forward with Fluttershy clinging to her waist and slowing her down. "Pinkie's probably on her back-up-back-up bag now!"

"But that last house was so scary!" Fluttershy squeaked out as she clung tightly to the blue skinned girl.

"Fluttershy, the only decoration they had was a giant inflatable Jack-o-Lantern." Rainbow Dash deadpanned.

"But it had a scary face on it." Fluttershy responded with making Rainbow sigh.

"Ok, I'm putting a stop to this. Come on." Rainbow Dash said as she took Fluttershy's hand, after prying the shy girl off her, and started walking towards a specific location.

"W-Where are w-we going?" Fluttershy squeaked as she saw that Rainbow Dash was dragging her over to the Cantorlot City Park.

"Showing you something." Rainbow Dash said simply as she started leading Fluttershy up the highest hill in the park. Once at the peak, Rainbow Dash made Fluttershy stand in the middle and held her arm out and gestured towards all around them. "Tell me, what do you see here?"

Fluttershy looked around and had an entire view of the park. All the Halloween decorations det up around the park, all the people in costume walking around either Trick-or-Treating, or scaring each other, but it always ended up with everyone laughing and having fun. "I don't get it." Fluttershy said with confusion. "What am I looking for."

"_That!_" Rainbow Dash said with a wide smile as she gestured to the entire park and everyone in it. "Just look at everyone spending time together, Trick-or-Treating, dressing up, and spending time with each other. Everyone just being with each other and having fun!"

"It…is rather nice." Fluttershy admitted as she smiled as child was dressed as a scarecrow was walking along the path in the park with his father and mother next to him.

"Yeah, it is! Because that's what holidays like Halloween do!" Rainbow Dash said as she got in front of Fluttershy. "It brings people together and having fun! Whether it's getting candy, putting up decorations, or just simply scarring each other. And if you just focus on the bad stuff like you are…you miss out on all the good stuff. Like spending time with your friends."

"…" Fluttershy didn't say anything and simply looked around the park on more time.

"Look, I was really happy when you decided to come with us this year." Rainbow Dash said in a gentle tone that made Fluttershy's cheeks turn pink.

"R-Really?" Fluttershy asked quietly in surprise.

"Of course!" Rainbow Dash said with a wide smile. "But…the way your going about things is making it hard for both of us to have fun. So maybe just try to forgot the bad and focus on the good things…please."

Rainbow Dash then held out her hand to Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked out the hand of her rainbow haired friend before giving a small but sweet smile and taking it. "O-Ok…I'll try." Fluttershy said while looking Rainbow in the eyes. "For you."

"Awesome! Thanks Shy!" Rainbow cheered as she pulled Fluttershy into a hug making the yellow skinned girls face go from pink to bright red. Rainbow then took Fluttershy's hand again and started pulling the shy girl away. "Come on! We got some Trick-or-Treating to catch up on!"

"O-Ok…" Fluttershy squeaked out.

* * *

**_Alright everyone, stay tuned for the next part to see what Lincoln, Wendy, and Twilight and Sunset are up to on Halloween as well as the big Halloween party at CHS. I hope you have a spooky day and look forward to the last part!_**


	3. Callin all the Equestria Girls

_**Its Hallo's eve guys! And that means I got the final part of the chapter done! I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

"So how are you enjoying you first Halloween Twilight?" Sunset asked as she and Twilight walked hand and hand through Cantorlot City. Their bags were about ¾'s full and they earned some extra candy by adults who were fans of the series where the characters that the two of them were dressed up as came from.

"I'm really enjoying it Sunset!" Twilight said happily as she couldn't help but reach into her bag and pull out and eat a butterfinger. Twilight's face practically lite up, something that made Sunset giggle, at the taste. Equestria's candy doesn't have anything on this. "It's really fascinating to see how similar yet really different this is from Nightmare Night."

"Yeah, that's how a lot of things are here." Sunset explained as they passed a house with a big inflatable ghost in the lawn. "There are plenty of things that are pretty similar and remind me a lot of that world, yet there are more then its fair share of things that make it completely unique."

"I will say there are a lot of things here I prefer over Equestria." Twilight admitted with a small pink blush. Lately she'd been spending even more time in the human world then usual to the point where doing things the human way become an easy second nature and even leaked out when she did return to Equestria. "More advanced technology, so many good books and author's, landmarks and locations-"

"Dr. Strange, Steven Universe, and Pokémon?" Sunset interrupted while giving her girlfriend a sly smirk.

Twilight cheeks went from pink to red as she adverted her gaze from Sunset. "Yes…" Twilight admitted as she might have had a teeny, tiny, not that big of an addiction to those 3 things.

"Hehe, its fine, other then the first one you know it's the same with me." Sunset told her girlfriend followed by a peck on the cheek. She would admit to being 100% responsible for introducing Twilight to those things and a whole lot more. But hey, they've had plenty of fun with them so hey, no harm no foul.

The couple then proceeded to hit a few more houses' a collected even more candy. Soon both of their bags were completely filled almost to the brim with candy and other delicious treats. "Well, looks like we're good to go." Twilight said as she looked at her candy bag and licked her lips. "We should probably head to Pinkie's house now huh?"

"Wait! There's one more thing I wanna do with you before we head back." Sunset said quickly before she grabbed Twilight's hand and started pulling her away with Twilight giving a cute yelp in response.

Twilight kept a tight hold onto her candy bag as Sunset kept pulling her towards what she could see in the distance was Sweet Apple Acre's. "Sunset! Why are we going to Sweet Apple Acre's?" Twilight asked as Sunset had a giddy smile on her face.

"There's something I wanna do for you. It's a surprise." Sunset told Twilight with a fun wink that made Twilight roll her eyes a tiny bit and give a small smirk and pink cheeks.

Once the two were at Sweet Apple Acres, Sunset look Twilight on a path that led to a hill with a single apple tree on it. Granny Smith was currently hosting a corn maze on the farm but Sunset didn't really like those. Corn Mazes were places that were easy to get lost in. Lost and…separated…alone.

Twilight completely understood and was fine about not going through the corn maze. She wasn't a fan either. Mainly because of how easy they were. You just hug the right wall and your find the exit eventually.

The two found themselves on the top of a hill where a blanket was spread out under the apple tree with an acoustic guitar laying on the blanket. Twilight had a sneaking suspicious what was going on. "Planning to serenade me huh?" Twilight teased her girlfriend while making her fingers crawl on Sunset's cheek.

Sunset blushed and playfully shoved Twilight away from her and onto the blanket on the ground. Twilight laughed as she dropped her candy bag with Sunset quickly pinning her to the ground. "What, you rather I do something else?" Sunset asked with a teasing smirked. Just then she gained a semi-wicked grin as she raised her hands up and wiggled her fingers around. "Because I think I have an idea~"

Twilight's eyes widened as she realized what Sunset was implying. "Oh no, don't you even think abo-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Twilight laughed uncontrollably as Sunset assaulted her with tickles to her sides.

"Goochy, Goochy goo~" Sunset cooed as she went to tickling her girlfriends armpits. "Do you wanna do this instead? Do you wanna do this instead of hearing me sing to you?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! OK! OK! YOU WIN!" Twilight managed to say between her laughter as tears of laughter filled her eyes. "SING FOR ME! AHAHAHA! SING FOR ME!"

"Thought so." Sunset said in a victorious tone as she showed mercy to Twilight and stopped giving Twilight a chance to breath again. Sunset then grabbed the guitar and got ready to play it. "Ok, this does have something to do with my costume but…I've honestly wanted to sing this song to you for awhile so…I hope you enjoy it."

Twilight finally managed to stop laughing and started to breath normally, she got on her knees and put her arms to her lap and looked at Sunset with a small and more then happy to hear her girlfriend sing to her.

Sunset then took a deep breath as she started play a gentle, beautiful song on the guitar and after a few seconds, started singing.

Sunset:

_Someday…_

_Somewhere…_

_Somehow…_

_I'll love again._

_I just need to find someone…_

_Someone who treats me better…_

_Someone who wants me around._

_Someday…_

_Somewhere…_

_Somehow…_

_I'm gonna feel found._

_Today…_

_Right here…_

_Right now…_

_I already feel…fooooooooooound._

Once Sunset was done singing, she finished up the song on the guitar. Sunset then opened her eyes and saw Twilight giving her a gentle, loving smile. Sunset blushed red and adverted her gaze and started twirling one of her pigtails with a finger and asked. "So…what'd you think?"

Suddenly Sunset felt her girlfriend softly embrace her and then moved Sunset's head so that she was making eye contact with Twilight. "It was perfect." Before Sunset could respond, she found herself being tackled to the ground by Twilight who connected her lips with Sunset's.

Sunset didn't resist and was more the happy to lean into the kiss as she grabbed her girlfriends love handles and pulled Twilight closer to her. They both happily moaned as they made out on the hill until, after two minutes, they had to separate for air.

They both breathed heavily as they stared lovingly into each other with Sunset giving a smile that showed she was more then happy with how things turned out. "Heh, I gotta sing to you more often if this is the reward I get."

"Mm-hm." Twilight nodded before pinning Sunset to the ground again. But this time Twilight moved herself so she was now sitting on Sunset's belly.

"Uuuh, what are you doing?" Sunset asking in confusion as she found herself unable to get up.

"Oh nothing. Just inacting a little…revenge~" Twilight said in an overly sweet tone as she wiggled her fingers around.

Sunset gulped as her eyes widened.

* * *

"Ehehehehe! Another Halloween success!" Wendy cheered in an extremely giddy tone as she lifted up her full sack of candy with drool coming off her lip at all the sweet, sweet, treats inside.

"Just try to hold yourself back this time please?" Lincoln said in a blank tone with an equally blank face. "Last year you ate half of your candy in one go and went on a sugar high."

"Aw come on." Wendy said with an embarrassed blush as she adverted her gaze from her boyfriend. "I'm not _that _bad."

"Wendy, you wrecked half the town and Ja'Orre almost lost the will to live!" Lincoln told Wendy slightly loud this time as the memories of last year's Halloween in his universe came to his mind. "Just please…hold yourself back this time."

"Fiiiiiiine…spoil sport." Wendy said while cutely puffing up her cheeks and pouting.

Lincoln rolled his eyes as he took his girlfriends hand and gave it a squeeze to hopefully calm her down and make Wendy happy. It seemed to work as Wendy lightly squeeze his hand back and gave a tiny smile.

"Lincoln! Wendy! Lincoln! Wendy!"

The mentioned teens stopped when they heard their names behind called and behind them to see none other then Derpy approaching them. Derpy's Halloween costume consisted of, ironically, a mailwomen outfit complete with a satchel that held her candy.

"Hey Derpy! Happy Halloween." Lincoln said immediately upon seeing the crossed eyed girl. Wendy said the exact same thing afterward making the grey skinned girl smile at them.

"Happy Halloween to you two to!" Derpy said in response. Derpy was then about to walk away, but her eyes widened when she remembered why she was looking for the two. "Wait, I almost forgot! I need your guy's help?"

"What's the sitch?" Wendy asked as Lincoln put a hand to his chin.

"So, I was making my special pumpkin spice muffins for Halloween to share with my friends, when suddenly someone took them from me! They were wearing a ninja costume, so I have no idea who it was!" Derpy told her friends with a saddened expression.

"A muffin thief!" Wendy said with narrowed eyes as she punched her fist into her open half.

"Wait did you say a ninja costume?" Lincoln asked Derpy for confirmation. The gray skinned girl nodded her head with Lincoln pointing behind her. "Because he's right there!"

Derpy and Wendy's eyes widened as they looked to where Lincoln was pointing and saw someone wearing a ninja costume and carrying a tray of 6 pumpkin spice muffins. The ninja felt someone watching him and looked to see Derpy, Lincoln, and Wendy looking at him.

"…Get him!" Derpy yelled while pointing at the muffin thief.

The ninja's eyes widened behind his mask as he quickly took off and ran away. Derpy, Lincoln, and Wendy were in quick pursuit of him with Wendy hold both her own and Lincoln's candy bag so that the white-haired boy could use the Ultimatrix. "Alright, no way you're outrunning Fasttrack!" Lincoln then slammed down the core of the device. But-

"**Gray Matter?!**" The Galvin yelled as he looked over his body. "You gotta be kidding me! Now I'll never catch him!"

"Aaaaw." Derpy said as she looked at the 5-inch-tall frog-like alien.

However, Wendy wasn't about to give up. She set the bags of candy on the ground and picked up Gray Matter. "Leave it to be sweetie!" Wendy said as she reared her hand back like a baseball pitcher.

"Woah, Wendy! What are you-" Gray Matter was asking before screaming as Wendy threw Gray Matter like a baseball at the muffin thief.

The ninja looked back when he heard high pitched screaming and before he knew better, Gray Matter was thrown right at his face and sending him to the ground. The ninja ended up dropping the tray of muffins, but thankfully it landed perfectly on the ground and not a single muffin falling out and on the ground.

"Ha! The short guy wins again!" Gray Matter said in victory before standing up on the ninja's face. "Now take this!" Gray Matter then started punching the muffin thief in the face with his tiny fist.

"Ow! Son of a!" The ninja yelled out as Gray Matter assaulted him.

Just then a skinny man in a trucker hat came up and watched the action take place as he cheered Gray Matter on. "Get em! Get em!"

Just then Derpy and Wendy came in with Derpy grabbing her muffins before all three of them glared down at the ninja. "Alright muffin thief. Times over for you."

"That's what you think!" The ninja said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black sphere. "SMOKE BOMB!" The ninja then threw down the sphere which exploded into a large puff of smoke.

Wendy, Gray Matter, and Derpy coughed from the smoke and when it cleared the ninja was gone. "What the?! Lincoln you were on top of him! How'd he get away?!"

"I have no idea!" Gray Matter answered as honestly he had no idea how the ninja escaped even with his high IQ.

"Damn it! Not again!" Derpy, in an extremely rare moment, cursed as she stomped her foot on the ground. "You'll out there somewhere muffin thief…and I'm gonna find you."

"No you won't." A voice called out in the distance.

Everyone's eyes widened a bit as they looked around with Derpy saying. "Yes I will."

"…Won't."

Just then Derpy's attitude took a 180 as her usual smile returned to her. "Oh well! That's there's always next year!" She said making Wendy and Gray Matter fall down comedically. Derpy then turned to them and said. "Thanks for getting me my muffins back! Here! Have some!"

Derpy then held out the tray to the two of them. Wendy and Gray Matter looked to each other before chuckling and Wendy taking two muffins for her and Lincoln. "Thanks Derpy!" Wendy thanked the crossed eyed girl.

"Yep! Happy Halloween!" Derpy told the two before walking away.

Wendy then turned to Gray Matter and picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. "Come on, lets meet up with everyone."

"Sounds good." Gray Matter said as he made himself comfy on his girlfriend's shoulder.

* * *

_**CANTORLOT HIGHSCHOOL**_

Currently the Main 6, Lincoln, and Wendy were walking into the Cantorlot Highschool. Before this, they had met up at Pinkie's house to show off their bounty's. And needless to say, everyone was surprised by Pinkie Pie and Wallflower having 3 pillowcases full of candy. Then after some trading, the group made their way to the highschool.

The outside of the school was heavily decorated with ghost, gravestones, and of course Jack-o-lanterns all around the perimeter. But the real party was inside in the gymnasium. All the students at CHS were there and in costume.

The gymnasium was all decorated with all sorts of Halloween décor, orange spotlights were shining above everyone, the snack tables was filled with Halloween themed treats and foods, their was various stations around like a photo booth with Halloween filters, face painting, and of course games like bobbing for apples even Jack-o-Lantern making.

"Wow! This place is really getting into it!" Lincoln cheered as he looked over the gymnasium.

"Why thank you Lincoln, we really worked hard on this." The group heard a familiar voice, one that made Sunset flinch, and they all looked to see the school's one and only Principle Celestia coming up to them. She was wearing a costume similar to her sisters only Celestia's costume had an orange and red color scheme.

"Hey Principle Celestia, nice costume." Wallflower said as she walked up to her principle. However, no one but Twilight noticed that Sunset hid herself behind Twilight and clenched her girlfriends' hand tightly.

"Why thank you, me and my sister worked hard on both of our costumes." Celestia said as she did a little spin to show everyone the costume in full.

"Looking fabulous darling." Rarity complimented.

"So, is the stage all set up?" Applejack asked as she stood next to her.

"Yep! All the instruments and sounds are set up!" Principle Celestia told them while pointing to the stage which was all ready for them to perform on.

"Yippe!" Pinkie cheered while bouncing up and down. "Come on ladies! Let's do it!" The rest of the Rainbooms cheered as they headed to the stage with Lincoln, Wendy, and Celestia waving them off.

"Break a leg girls!" Wendy yelled to them.

About 5 minutes later, everyone in the auditorium had their eyes on the stage with Lincoln and Wendy being in the front. Everyone had their eyes on the Rainbooms who were on stage and ready to sing with Twilight and Sunset taking the front with both having a microphone and Sunset having a guitar. Rainbow Dash had an electric guitar, Applejack had a bass, Rarity a Keytar, Fluttershy a tambourine, Pinkie was on drums, and Wallflower had a violin.

Sunset then spoke into the microphone. "Alright everyone! Who's ready to get their spook on!?" The entire crowed cheered in response as the lights went off with the exception of orange spotlights that shone upon each Rainboom.

And then they all started the show!

Twilight:

_Callin all the monsters!_

_Callin all the monsters!_

Sunset:

_Callin all the_

_Callin all the_

_Callin all the monsters!_

Rainbooms:

_Ah yeah aye_

_Oh_

_Ah yeah aye_

_Oh_

_Ah yeah aye_

_Oh_

Twilight:

_Heart thumbs and you jump_

_Comin down with goosebumps_

_You dared to go there_

_I'ma I'ma get you so scared!_

Rainbooms:

_We're wantin to!_

_We're hauntin you!_

_We're waitin to!_

_Ehh ehh_

Sunset:

_Y-You stayed in too late_

_To be getting afraid_

_This scene extreme_

_I-I-I I'ma get you so scared!_

Rainbooms:

_We're wantin' to_

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Ehh ehh_

Twilight:

_Gonna get your body shakin'_

_Wishin' you could just awaken_

Twilight and Sunset:

_Here we go_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

Rainbooms:

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

Sunset:

_You hide or you try_

_Kiss tomorrow goodbye!_

_We thrill to your chill_

_B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!_

Rainbooms:

_We're wantin' to_

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Ehh ehh_

Twilight:

_We might just bite underneath the moonlight_

_More fun if you run!_

_I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'_

Rainbooms:

_We're wantin' to_

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Ehh ehh_

Twilight and Sunset:

_Here we go..._

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

Rainbooms:

_Callin' all the monsters,_

_Callin' all the monsters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the,_

_Callin' all the monsters!_

Sunset:

_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_

_Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire_

Wallflower:

_Gonna get your body shakin'_

_Wishin' you could just awaken_

Twilight and Sunset:

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

Rainbooms:

_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

Twilight and Sunset:

_We're comin' to get you!_

Once the Rainbooms finished their song, the entire crowd cheered as the Halloween spirit was pumped up to the absolute max.

No one in the audience wasn't smiling and having a very happy Halloween.

* * *

_**I had a lot of fun with this. Yeah it wasn't long or complex but it didn't need to be. It was just a good fun Halloween special and I think I did a good job. So, with whatever you spend your Halloween doing whether its Trick-or-Treating, going to a party, or just having a horror movie marathon with friends, I hope you all have a very Happy Halloween!**_


End file.
